1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for diagnosing whether a subject is at a high risk for developing atherosclerotic vascular disease (ASVD), especially for diagnosing whether a subject has a predisposition for developing atherosclerotic vascular disease by using a gradient gel electrophoresis analysis.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Atherosclerosis is a chronic inflammatory process primarily caused by the deposit of cholesterol, lipid, connective tissue and calcium carbonate in the arteries, which leads to the hardening and thickening of the arterial walls and the loss of arterial elasticity. The risk factors for atherosclerosis include diseases (e.g., diabetes, uremia, and primary hyperlipidemia), smoking, heredity, obesity, high-calorie and high-fat diets, etc.
Arterial hardening (atherosclerosis) may progress without symptoms for decades, and symptoms normally express as the level of arterial hardening become severe. Various diseases may be caused by arterial hardening, such as angina pectoris, coronary artery disease (CAD), myocardial infraction, transient ischemic attack, ischemic stroke, carotid artery disease, and peripheral arterial occlusive disease.
The diagnostic methods for atherosclerotic vascular disease presently used in clinical settings include coronary angiography, carotid ultrasound detection, intravascular ultrasound detection, computed tomography, magnetic resonance imaging, etc. However, these traditional diagnostic methods are time-consuming, expensive, and may result in a delayed diagnosis. Therefore, there is still a need for an easy and rapid method for diagnosing whether a subject is at high risk for developing atherosclerotic vascular disease so as to adopt proper preventive and/or treatment approaches in advance.
The present invention is completed and directed to the above demands. The inventors of the present invention found that when a specimen from a subject suffering from atherosclerotic vascular disease is analyzed by a gradient gel electrophoresis analysis, the electrophoresis gel will show a specific protein band pattern. It was further confirmed that if a specimen from a subject who does not suffer from atherosclerotic vascular disease is analyzed by a gradient gel electrophoresis analysis and the result shows the specific protein band pattern, the subject is at high risk for developing atherosclerotic vascular disease. Therefore, the gradient gel electrophoresis analysis can be used to rapidly and preliminary determine if a subject is at high risk for developing atherosclerotic vascular disease.